Knock before entering
by I-understood-that-referance
Summary: Steve never did like visiting the labs, at least know he has a good reason to stay away from them, Tony/Banner Smut and humor


Steve hated going to the labs. He'd adjusted fairly well to life in the 21st century, with only one or two embarrassing misunderstandings and slip ups, but there was something about the labs, with their huge machines and flashing lights that made him uneasy.

So it was only because his Stark phone had broken, and because he was a big enough man to go and ask for help when it was important, that he found himself walking out of the elevator on one of the lab floors where he knew Tony was working.

He left the elevator and started walking up the hall glancing in each of the rooms looking for Tony, which was when he heard it, a desperate plead coming from one of the rooms. Steve stopped and listened closely, pressing his ear to the door ,and he heard it again "God Tony, I'm close" The pleads became louder and although Steve didn't understand the majority of the curse words he was still able to understand most of the broken pleads that were leaving Bruce's mouth "Jesus Christ Tony" and "Tony I'm almost there"

Steve clicked his teeth in annoyance, he hated bullies. He had hated the bullies that he had fought back in Brooklyn and he hated the way Tony bullied Bruce. He had hoped that Tony would stop harassing Bruce after the first time he poked him trying to get a reaction, but Tony was determined to test the boundaries of Bruce's control and patience and had been insistent on poking and jabbing and attempting to startle Bruce ever since the Avengers had moved into Stark tower, and Steve was sick of it.

He opened the door and stepped inside, careful to keep is anger in check and not just storm in and begin shouting at Stark, there was no need to agitate Bruce any further and Steve would rather avoid having to face the hulk, he hadn't even bought his shield with him.

So Steve very quietly and very slowly entered the room to see the back of Bruce leaning against a lab bench shirtless and beginning to take on a greenish hue. Steve continued to walk seeing no sign of Tony anywhere in the lab until he rounded the corner of the bench and froze. This had not been what he was expecting.

Steve had expected to find Bruce covered in wires and struggling to keep control of the hulk as Tony measured his heart rate or temperature or levels of something that Bruce was giving off, he'd expected to see Tony watching Bruce struggle with that irritating cocky smile of his plastered onto his face.

But there were no wires, and Tony did not have a cocky smile on his face, because his mouth was currently engaged in other activities.

Bruce was stood shaking and panting, his shirt abandoned on the floor and his trousers pooled around his ankles desperately clutching at Tony's shoulders and hair whilst Tony knelt in front of him, hand on his hips moving his head backwards and forwards, his mouth sliding over Bruce's cock.

Tony pulled back revealing the length of Bruce's glistening rigid cock, He tongued at the slit of Bruce's cock at what must have been a torturously slow place while Bruce continued his mantra of Tony's name and swearing "Fuck, Tony, Fuck I'm…I'm so close, please Tony"

Tony somehow managed to smirk around Bruce's cock but happily obliged sliding his mouth all the way down Bruce's cock until the head pressed against the back of this throat.

Tony picked up a fast and steady rhythm sliding back and forth until Bruce let out a long low moan and jerked his hips helplessly once, twice and then a third time when he let out an even louder groan that Steve had heard dozens of times before. That groan usually meant that Bruce was no longer with the team but instead a enormous green rage monster, as Tony liked to call it, was there to lend a hand in protecting the city.

But Steve saw no rippling of growing muscles, no green skin being pulled taut of huge biceps, instead the exact opposite happened and the green hinge that had been appearing on Bruce's skin began to fade away and an exhausted Bruce slid down to the floor to be eyelevel with Tony who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and continued smirking.

Steve stood there, rooted to the spot in stunned silence as a saw Bruce lean forward with a dreamy smile on his face and kiss Toy, obviously forgetting what activities Tony's mouth had been previously engaged in, Bruce pulled back and before whispering '' I love you''

And as though Steve's day could not get any more surreal Steve saw the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist smile sweetly for the first time ever and whisper back "I love you too" Before closing the gap between himself and Bruce and resuming the kiss

As the Kiss continued to become more heated Steve managed to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him and left the room quietly.

He shuffled back up the hall mindful of his achingly hard erection and vowed to never enter the labs again regardless of the situation.


End file.
